


老白同志

by pengj



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengj/pseuds/pengj
Summary: Warning：涉及同性结婚/老年车等要素。





	老白同志

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：涉及同性结婚/老年车等要素。

就当他们过完了一生。

一  
这个小区有个老白头，1990年生人，今年五十五。  
五十五岁这年，老白头过了个风光的生日，他没有子女，但是整个社区的小孩都喜欢他。他们亲亲热热地围着老白头送上小蛋糕和生日帽，肉乎乎的小手急着往蛋糕上插满蜡烛，其中包括杨家那个小丫头，她一点没记前两天被白爷爷逗哭的仇，就属她唱生日歌唱得大声。  
老白头虽然没有子女，但有一个漂亮爷爷。孩子们知道漂亮爷爷姓朱，眼睛大大的，笑起来眼尾会堆叠温柔的纹路。他和爱玩爱闹的老白头不一样，总是安安静静，会给玩累的老白头递茶，给玩累的孩子们切瓜果，之后就坐在那里看书，偶尔抬头看他们笑一下。  
孩子们发现朱爷爷对白爷爷的称呼和他们不一样，朱爷爷都是叫“老白同志”，轻柔低沉的嗓音，每叫一次都会获得白爷爷一声热烈的“哎”。有的孩子看过白爷爷和朱爷爷的结婚证，知道他们是“夫妻”，个别调皮的小孩学着叫了句“老白同志”，旋即就被白爷爷被吹胡子瞪眼的模样逗笑了。  
“我跟你们说，这四个字只有你们朱爷爷能叫。”  
“老白同志”冷不防一听像在叫自己的革命战友，正经得和朱爷爷本人一般，孩子们实在不知道，为什么白爷爷脸上的笑会多到快溢出来。

二  
老白头说他曾是一名演员。  
那天放学，孩子们拿着树枝上演英雄救美的家家酒，有一人站在一旁做了半天观众，他留着胡子，鬓角斑白，但依旧挺拔帅气，开口便是“知道斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基吗？”  
直到现在孩子们依旧没背熟这位司机的名字，但他们已经上了两个月这位便宜老师的“表演课”，有时候老白头会拿着相机过来帮他们拍照，让他们看自己脸上的神态。小孩子看人一向准，不少本对表演没兴趣的孩子也会因为老白头风趣亲切凑过来，听老白头比比划划地说一会儿、演一会儿，接着被爸妈叫回家吃饭。  
还有很多时候，老白头是比他们先走的，孩子们舍不得老白头，就牵住他拎着水杯的手，眼巴巴地问他去哪儿。  
“回家给你们朱爷爷做饭，”老白头笑出一口白牙，“一周没让他吃辣了，今晚回去给他搞个家庭火锅。”  
“啊——朱爷爷又吃火锅。”已经在很多场合听过火锅二字的孩子们如是说。  
“哎，他就好这一口。”老白头对此却一点都不腻烦，“我得走了，一会儿买不着新鲜鸭肠了。”

“朱爷爷以前是做什么的啊？”后加入的小孩好奇地问。  
“白爷爷说，朱爷爷也是演员，”为首的小男孩挠了挠头，“演员，演员……不就是明星吗，明星怎么会在这里和我们玩呢。”

三  
粉丝们山呼海啸一般的尖叫让朱一龙不太适应，他反复给自己鼓气平稳心态，把《男孩》唱完。  
今天是跨年夜，度过今晚，这个对他极其特殊的2018年就正式过去，迎来一个充满未知的，他的31岁。  
离开晚会现场时他才松了口气，吹到风时满身的薄汗令他打了个寒颤，助理早就在后台等他，一见到他就把手机递了过来。  
“快龙哥，宇哥找你。”  
谨慎的性格让朱一龙下意识看了看四周才接起电话，他家这位也刚刚结束表演，估计是效果不错，声音里满是藏不住的兴奋。  
“哥哥哥，龙哥，快把视频打开，让我看看你。”  
“啊？”朱一龙反应慢了一拍，他已经换好了私服，不知道自己有什么好看的，但依旧听话地点了同意视频。  
“哎，哎，不错啊，我看微博上说你今天像只小羊，确实确实。”  
“什么小羊，”这个称呼对于自己过于可爱，还有点装嫩的嫌疑，朱一龙有点嫌弃地咧了咧嘴，看着还没换衣服的白宇，也忍不住打趣道，“宇哥穿这么帅，打算去哪浪啊。”  
谁知道那厮没正经的，根本不会正面回答问题，依旧摸着下巴的胡茬，啧啧啧地跟他隔空耍流氓：“居老斯今天真是太显年轻了哈，感觉有一种，老夫少妻的感觉。”  
朱一龙又在心里翻白眼，见多了白宇在家不修边幅的模样，今天的白宇简直英俊得不像话，还偏偏打趣自己占便宜，“你行了，刚唱完不累吗。”  
“不累啊，我还能再来一首，不信你听。”  
朱一龙坐在车里，听着那头的白宇时而飚西安话时而唱流行歌，“慢慢喜欢你”夹着“你就是我的唯一”，自己唱出了一个合唱团的气势，朱一龙想起那句“你已经被白宇一个人包围了”，就没忍住笑出声。  
司机故意放慢了速度，他能体会到朱一龙今天有多紧张，而此时他的神态却是发自内心的疏朗，能让朱一龙这样轻松转变的，除了白宇也没谁能做到了。  
早过了十二点，现在的时间是2019年1月1日，下车之前朱一龙给视频界面截了图，小声地和对面的人说，新年快乐。  
今晚他和太多人说新年快乐，无一不是笑着拥抱着，唯独这句让他不舍。他好久没见到白宇，没抱过白宇，他想念他的体温，想得厉害。  
略沉重的性格包袱无法让他把思念一一说明，漂亮的人只是眉间带着一缕愁就足够让人心疼不已。唱了半天歌的人这时候也不说话了，他很想不管不顾地立刻去到恋人身边，把他抱进怀里亲他的脸颊，哪怕靠在一起抽根烟什么都不说，也比这种常常看不见摸不着的状态好。  
还是朱一龙打破沉默，年长一些总是要看得更开，思念对他们来说是常态，只是今天有一点特殊而已，“今年我也想和你在一起。”  
果不其然，对面的人立刻眉开眼笑，满心的快乐都写在脸上，“龙哥今天这么主动的吗？”  
“因为你是我…我爱人。”朱一龙有点羞耻却又一本正经地继续道，丝毫不管对面的人兴奋地上头过度直抬手捂脸，“忙过这一阵我就回家等你。”  
不好一直在车里磨蹭，正式挂电话前白宇又哼哼唧唧地不愿意，朱一龙没办法，狠了狠心把手机贴近嘴唇，低低地学着羊羔“咩”了一声，然后逃也似的按了挂断。  
司机从后视镜里看朱一龙顶着红通通的脸收拾东西准备下车，摇着头想这哪是两个30岁的男人呀，哦不对，一个都31了。

四：  
“龙哥！”  
白宇提着刚买的鸭肠和黄喉，进门就叫了一声。  
清瘦的人正立在窗边摆弄花草，年纪大了清闲的日子多到用不完，不得不给自己开发些新爱好。他们都喜欢狗，自从可乐和奥斯卡去世后就一直惦记，然而朱一龙这几年身体状况一般，早年的腰伤拖到现在，发作时痛到只能躺着休息。这样的情况下他们很难通过养宠物来打发时间，顶多养几盆花花草草，和寻常的老人家一样，做起这种细致的活儿。  
朱一龙给每盆花草都起了名字，有的叫帕劳，有的叫纳米比亚，其中还有一盆小绿萝叫丫头，白宇曾问过为何它的名字画风不同，朱一龙很认真地反问，你不觉得它长得很好，很可爱吗？  
后来白宇知道丫头是武汉人对女儿的称呼，也就再也没提这茬。没有儿女是他们心中的遗憾之一，而对这个遗憾的解决办法，他们很默契地选择了幼人之幼，没有独属就爱所有。  
“白老师下课了？”朱一龙从窗前回头，手里还拿着喷壶，一双眼在看到白宇手里的东西时明显亮了一下，连忙走过来接下。  
白宇被朱一龙贪嘴的模样逗得不行，很注意力道地将人一把搂进怀，他哥的眼睛时至今日依旧很漂亮，虽然笑起来的时候会有更多皱纹攀上眼尾，眼皮也松懈不再那么大而有神，但其中的温情和生动却从未变过，高兴的时候总会弯起来，未经允许便把主人的情绪全部写在脸上，让五十几岁的人仍带些令人心动的、孩子般的坦诚和天真。  
告别演员生涯之后，朱一龙只有在涮火锅时才复又拿出强大的专业性自信，会不厌其烦地给白宇调蘸料，告诉白宇肉涮几秒更好吃，毛肚时间太久快捞上来，一会老得你都咬不动。白宇吃得满头冒汗，他买的是最辣的底料，为了让他哥吃的爽自己每次都被辣得嘶嘶喘气，还被朱一龙笑说像只蛇精。  
吃好了火锅，白宇放下筷子喝了一大杯水，一身的汗没消燥热得很，他看着他哥慢吞吞地收拾碗筷，面对剩下的菜品还摆出一脸可惜的神情，就觉得身下更是冒火，跟他们养过的小狗一样喘着气，从背后把朱一龙抱住，下身二话不说地开始蹭。  
按理说朱一龙和白宇过了几十年的日子，对方有几根腿毛他都清楚，对这种事自然没什么好羞。可朱一龙还拿着油乎乎的碗，手泡在满是泡沫的洗洁精里，这老头怎么能说来就来。  
他只能用手肘去推白宇，嘴里说着等一下去床上给你弄出来，这么大年纪了还不知羞。  
“我搞自己的婆娘，我知什么羞。”  
后面那位呼呼地喘气，似乎还能闻到火锅味，不管不顾地把朱一龙的裤子往下一拽，露出半个雪白的屁股蛋儿来。  
手里的臀肉早就没了从前的紧致和弹性，变得绵软可欺，随白宇怎么捏怎么是，朱一龙被顶得前倾趴到流理台上，累得腰酸，只想白宇快点搞完。  
无论白宇想或不想都到了知天命的年纪，曾经被朱一龙笑称比奥斯卡还粘人的泰迪精白宇，此时深知什么叫力不从心。疲软的东西弄了两下虽站了起来，但刚刚进入那个湿热的地方他就有了想射精的欲望，他按着面前白瘦的腰咬着牙狠狠挺动，朱一龙只是张着嘴喘，很辛苦地承受对方的爱意。  
不到十分钟一场性事匆匆结束，白宇的精液流到爱人的体内，他伏在朱一龙身上喘气，没一会儿就像反应过来似的，赶紧起身查看朱一龙的腰有没有受伤。  
“没事，没事。”喘匀了气的朱一龙弯腰提上自己宽松的裤子，手上还都是洗碗时弄的泡沫，他转身摸摸白宇的脸，用气音笑道，“未来一周不会再想了吧？”  
白宇也笑，半晌叹口气说，“还是老啦，要不我搞点伟哥吃，每次都不尽兴。”  
朱一龙边念说那种东西伤身体，边把碗筷整理摆放好。其实刚才他就腰酸，被白宇弄了一遭只想躺床上休息。转头见白宇一脸失意，他心下了然，就牵起白宇的手放到自己胸口，故意冲他眨了眨眼，“刚没碰这里，它也特别想念老白同志。”  
而白宇有一点好，无论多大年纪都好哄，给台阶就下，这就很上道地把朱一龙按到床上，嘴上说着“老白同志要吃了你啦”，实际撩开了朱一龙的衣服，轻轻地给他揉起了腰。

五：  
男厕隔间的空间过分狭小，两个大男人以奇怪的姿势挤在一起，每动一下朱一龙的头都会撞到门。他的西装外套挂在臂弯，里头的衬衫被扯得半开，露出软绵的奶白胸肉，衬衫随着动作不停摩擦被白宇玩得挺立的乳头，又痒又麻，朱一龙狠狠咬着下唇，躲避着越来越高涨的快感和想叫出声的欲望。  
身体早就熟悉了白宇，不仅能轻松接纳甚至热情得惊人。烂熟的肠肉包裹白宇的阴茎主动收缩着夹紧，每次对方稍微往后退屁股就会不受控地抬起，像是追着求人插，插得更深更狠一些给自己解痒。朱一龙怕自己对快感的坦诚会显得太欲求不满，又真的爽得泪眼模糊，这样的他没一会儿就换来了耳边一句低沉的，“骚货。”  
“小白，求你……求你。”朱一龙压抑地小声惊呼，身后的小洞实在无法忍受身后陡然凶猛的撞击，可怜兮兮地收缩着想要自我保护，然而下一秒就会被来势汹汹的粗壮狠狠磨开，“我想喊，我想喊……”  
他被干得痴了，只能如呼救般重复着内心的想法，身后的爱人却抛开一贯的体贴入微，身下不仅更用力地研磨软热得过分的肠肉，还特地调整了位置角度去研磨那一点，朱一龙爽得尖叫都闷在嗓子里，还要竭力保持脸上的妆容齐整，辛苦得整个身子都在颤。然而床事上白宇并不那么体贴，快感当头更是不管不顾，一只大手从背后绕过捂住了他的嘴，算是对他求救的回应。  
不知道多久了，他们进来不知多久了，这可是晚会人来人往的后台，他们怎么能……朱一龙一想到这些就羞耻得恨不得立刻消失，可身后水声和撞击声不断提醒他在做什么。从方才白宇就硬得厉害，下身鼓起了一大包，走路姿势都变得僵硬，要是他们再久久不出去，媒体怕是又有得些写了。  
朱一龙找回一点神智，回身努力推开白宇，他眼角挂着泪，气都喘不匀，只是指了指手腕戴表的位置，示意他们不得不出去了。  
然而尴尬的是白宇身下的大东西依旧一柱擎天，狰狞地泛着水光，朱一龙抬眼看着白宇，对方还没从性事里回神，眼中的侵略欲无论谁看了都要道一句陌生。朱一龙抿了抿嘴，单膝跪下去，昂贵的西装裤直接接触到卫生间的地面，他张嘴含住白宇贲张的东西，上面还沾着性事特有的腥膻味，他手搭在白宇胯部攥紧白衬衫，拧起眉头努力吞吐，不太熟练地用舌尖一下下舔着马眼，收缩喉管挤压硕大的龟头。白宇费了好大力气才忍住没按着朱一龙的脑袋狠狠抽插，只是粗喘着摆腰，在温暖紧致的口腔里磨蹭了好一会儿，才不情不愿地射在朱一龙嘴里。  
朱一龙咳都不敢，只涨红了脸把东西咽下去，吃了一肚子精液。他被白宇扶起轻拍了拍背，擦掉眼泪和唇边残留的白浊，在狭小的隔间里各自整理好衣物，这才分别出了门。  
深夜，白宇当然连本带利地讨回了这场不尽兴，事后两人汗津津地躺在床上，白宇的手扣在朱一龙手上，直愣愣地盯着天花板。  
“想什么呢。”朱一龙累得厉害，却眉眼弯弯心情颇好，在昏黄的灯光下望着白宇英气的侧脸，“眼睛都直了。”  
白宇未答，沉默久到朱一龙都快昏昏沉沉地入睡，才说，“我突然……想看看你老了什么样。”  
朱一龙发出声奶呼的笑，“好，看我下部戏能不能演个老头。”  
“不止是看，是想和你变老，”白宇弯起嘴角，目光仍落在天花板眼色暗黄的灯上，像是出了神，“不是说说，我就觉得如果是和你，老了就没那么可怕，反而挺期待的。”  
朱一龙睁开眼，听白宇继续像是自言自语一般，低声念，“我将近三十才遇见你，之前觉得自己特年轻，但现在总觉得时间不够，真不想拖了。”  
“不在你身边的时候，每过去一分一秒，我都觉得可惜。”  
“不想再躲再藏了，想让全世界都知道你是我的。”  
“我总做那种梦，白头偕老的梦，想我们还真一起走到尽头了。我们住在一起，吃在一起，两个人熬日子。我每天回家都能看到你，或者每天都能等到你回家……是荷尔蒙作祟吗，好像又不全是。”  
“……算了，我又困糊涂了，管不住嘴，睡觉。”  
白宇窸窸窣窣地翻过身背对着朱一龙，拽了枕头像真的要睡过去。朱一龙盯着男人宽阔的背，看着它起伏，像要把皮肤上每一道纹理都刻进眼里。  
“好啊。”白宇听到背后的声音如此说。

六：  
娱乐圈最近又有大事，X姓鲜肉在爆红的时候宣布退出娱乐圈，选择继续出国深造，媒体就着这波写尽了所谓人各有志，让人不仅联想到十年前也是在爆红时宣布退出娱乐圈的两位演员。而那两位演员之前还被爆出存在竞争关系，双双选择退圈直到现在也无人得知他们去做了什么，他们的真实关系到底如何。还有人趁着热度大肆批判某些演员对演艺生涯的执着和热爱，更有粉丝哭肿了眼也再没寻到自己蒸煮的一丝踪迹。  
不过这都是过往的事了，更新换代迅速的时代，早就鲜少有人记得当年的两位演员。就算拿他们和X鲜肉对比，对此唯一有反应的也只有X的粉丝：“我们哥哥只是想深造提升自己，不与他人做对比，谢谢。”  
而此刻两位“他人”正戳在民政局门口，心里忐忑又不安。新的婚姻法颁布已过了一年，他们每天都处在焦急又下意识拖延的状态中，直到今年七夕白宇状似漫不经心地提了一嘴结婚，他们才鼓起勇气站到这里。  
大厅内的同性情侣不少，而他们在其中显得年纪尤为迥异。白宇的手紧紧拉着朱一龙的，等排到了他们，工作人员也忍不住多打量了他们两眼：“结婚的？”  
而结婚证上的照片颜色颇多，红的，蓝的，白的。红的是喜庆的底色，蓝色是白宇特地挑的情侣衫，白的是他们的鬓角。白宇笑得见牙不见眼，而朱一龙还是略显含蓄地微低着头，轻轻地靠在白宇怀里。  
出了民政局的大门宛若走出高考考场，白宇依旧笑得像个小孩，时不时就掏出那个红本本翻翻看看，一会儿又用肩膀蹭一下朱一龙，笑嘻嘻地说，“龙哥，叫声老公呗。”  
朱一龙怎么可能如他这个愿，装没听见似的扭过了头，白宇看出他的敷衍态度，就一直撞过去，用肩膀磨蹭他，还保证朱一龙叫了他也叫。  
朱一龙被搞得没办法，站定看着白宇，然而一张嘴还是觉得羞耻，脸上尽是毫不掩饰的为难，试了几次，终于下定决心似的：“老……”  
白宇的眼睛亮晶晶，像只终于要吃到肉的大狗，朱一龙心里发虚，两只手直紧紧握拳，一咬牙一跺脚——  
“老…老白同志！”

七：  
“老白同志，想吃什么馅的月饼？”  
朱一龙踩着鞋，站在门口问白宇。  
今天他身穿宽松外套，下巴挂着黑色的口罩，头发整齐地梳着，冷不防一瞅少年感十足，是当年让白宇十足心动的打扮。  
而白宇正在厨房熬着给朱一龙补身体的汤药，被酸苦的味道呛得直皱眉，闻言直说什么都行，越甜越好。  
朱一龙依言提了几个不同口味的月饼，和一袋酥糖回来。眉头都没皱一下地把白宇递过来的药喝光，接着剥开一块酥糖，小口地咬下一块含进嘴里。  
他本来不想喝这些苦臭的中药，但白宇却对他的健康问题过分上心，无论大病小病都要跑好多趟医院，开回来的药和补品几乎堆满了一个小房间。开始他还会发愁甚至抗议，白宇却义正言辞地说他们一定要一起活到九十岁，少一天都不行。  
“为什么不是九十九？”朱一龙问，他觉得这个数字更好。  
“那你把这碗喝了，保准九十九。”白宇说着，又递来一碗黑乎乎的药汁。  
他和白宇一起吃了月饼，看了中秋晚会，一起给彼此的亲人打电话，夜深人静之后，一天算是过去，好像和往常每一天没什么不同。  
此时，他们躺在阳台的躺椅上，头顶的月亮皎洁明亮，楼下的小店正在放邓丽君的《但愿人长久》，让人情不自禁地跟着哼，感慨经典与爱情永不过时。  
“……但愿人长久。”白宇侧头看着身旁恬静的朱一龙，“但愿人长久，结婚之前，我只想和你在一起，多一秒是一秒，多一秒有多一秒的希望。”  
“现在我想好好活着，多活一秒是一秒，拖到咱俩牙掉光，走也走不动，皱得谁都认不出来的时候，就一块去了。”  
“嗯。”朱一龙低声应，也望向白宇。这些年，他看着面前的人从自己所唱的男孩长成男人，再一眨眼又变成了两鬓斑白的老头，他们竟真的走到了最后、消磨了彼此一生，见证了对方老去的样子，他不禁笑，又问，“下辈子呢？”  
“下辈子也在一起。”老白同志理所当然，皱巴巴的大手覆上他老伴儿同样粗糙的手，攥紧在掌心，“不要悲欢离合，只要人长久。”  
“就去夏天，我们再相遇一次。”

END  
中秋快乐。


End file.
